Moon Drabbles
by maryd
Summary: Drabbles and thoughts about the lunar guardians
1. Gamble

Gamble

It was a terrible risk that Yukito was taking, Yue knew, becoming intimate with Ruby Moon while her master was halfway around the world. But then, no one else had made Yukito so happy after Touya...well, and made Yue feel so alive and *himself*.

And who was *he* to judge, Yue decided, as he brushed his wingtips and lips against her own in their anxious, moonlit talks on Yukito's roof, amid his not-so-humble demands for her patience with Yukito. "He loves you," he murmured between soft stolen kisses, his fearful heart taking refuge in that pronoun. "Please, give him some time—" and as Ruby finally, tearfully, kissed him back, Yue felt the hope and reassurance wrap around his anxious heart as surely and sweetly as her arms and wings wrapped about him, and it was no gamble, no, not at all.


	2. Regarding Going Out

Everyone knows that Yukito is the one to get Nakuru going.

Regarding family excursions, when Eriol gives Nakuru a deadline, she's usually 10 minutes late, frantically switching purses as she runs down the stairs.

When Yue gives Nakuru a deadline—er, that never happens. He just informs her of the time to leave, notes to Yukito to adjust his schedule to compensate for 10 more minutes, and accounts it to "Ruby Moon time".

When Yukito gives Nakuru a deadline, he does it an hour before they leave, and with a consequence to her coiffure, so she is running to actually make it, much to Eriol's astonishment. Then she calls down, needing help styling her hair. Yukito, with wondrous patience (he knew this would happen), trudged upstairs, fully dressed. In the hallway, Spinel watched him go into Nakuru's room and shut the door.

Some snatches of muffled conversation occurred. Spinel waited a moment, and then hesitantly tapped on the door. He started in shock when he feels the rush of moon magic.

"In a minute, Suppi," Nakuru called out frantically. "AH!"

Suppi frowned and listened at the odd sounds now coming from behind the door. His eyes widened, and he zipped downstairs. He managed to keep his composure in front of his master and mistress. They look at him expectantly, and he realized they think he's the one helping Nakuru.

"Ruby, er, Nakuru," he began, now fully realizing the distinction between using the two names, "is still getting ready. Yukito-kun is helping her."

"Oh come on, Spinel," snorted Eriol, "I've seen her up and racing to get going. She can't be still in her underwear. Tell her to throw on her makeup in the car."

Suppi pulled out Ruby Moon's beaded purse from the hall closet, and opened it. He glanced inside, and fixed his master with his most intense gaze. "I *suggest* we WAIT for them, Master. HERE." He spoke in his fiercest murmur, considering his harebrained counterpart is already snoozing in Sakura's purse. The less said, the better. The last thing he needed was that loudmouth yelling it for all the world to hear.

Eriol stared back. Sakura's eyes widened suddenly in understanding. "Oh." She covered her smiling mouth with a hand.

Eriol's brow furrowed, as Sakura gently advised Spinel on preparing and staying inside the gold beaded bag, and not the black one. Five minutes later, sounds of harried footsteps running down the stairs made all three of them look over.

The long awaited couple was striding toward the door in fast steps, hand in hand, Yukito leading the way. Yukito was flushed and mussed, but oddly not angry. Nakuru was GLOWING without any makeup at all, her hair looking absolutely unadorned and natural as it bounced about her shoulders and down her back.

Both of them strangely refused to look directly at the trio by the door. In fact, Yukito barely paused at all, while Nakuru snatched up her purse and Spinel. "Sorry!" she chirped happily, as they were striding out to the car.

Eriol stared at them, and then at Sakura and Spinel. He hurried to catch up to them.

Even through Yukito's hurry, Yue's smugness is clear to him as Yukito starts up the car. Nakuru is pulling down the vanity mirror in the passenger seat to put on her makeup and to cover Yukito's fierce love bite on her collarbone, half hidden by her hair. "Told you. Ruby Moon time."

If this were any other time, Yukito would be annoyed and frazzled. But Nakuru had put him in an extremely good and generous mood for the evening. "Definitely. You got the directions to the restaurant?"

"Saved and waiting for you on our phone. If we follow the route, we'll make it in time for our reservation."

"Thanks." He caught sight of Eriol's thunderstruck face in the rearview mirror and backs the car out of the driveway.

Yue snorted in disdain, and it's all Yukito can do not to laugh.


End file.
